Everlasting Book 1: Brightness
by Spottedstream
Summary: Light and Good will fade away and Darkness and Shadows will come to stay
1. The start of a new era

Everlasting Book 1: Brightness

**Dreamclan **

**Leader**

Duskstar – Misty gray she-cat. Also a queen.

**Deputy**

Blossom-morning – pretty gray she-cat with speaks of a purple-like colour in her fur and eyes.

**Medicine cat**

Spottedfeather – Calico she-cat with a long wispy tail

Apprentice – Moosepaw – Brown tom with tuffs of fur sticking out

**Warriors**

Lightbreeze- Creamy yellow tom with white spots.

Darkfur- Darkish gray tom.  
Apprentice- Smallpaw

Lionpelt- Long haired tabby tom with white paws.

Leafheart- Light brown she-cat with long fur on paws, which are white, and white speckles over fur.  
Apprentice, Sandpaw

Brightfur- Golden she-cat with beautiful blue eyes.

Mousetail- Brown tom with small, thin tail.

Snaketail- Brown tabby tom with long white tail.  
Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Ivythistle- White handsome tom with fur sticking out on all ends.

**Apprentices.**  
Smallpaw- Small gray tabby she-cat

Sandpaw- Ginger she-cat

Cloudpaw- White tom

Moosepaw (Already said)

**Queens**

Dapplesong- Beautiful, golden she-cat with white paws, white spots on face, with a dark ginger tip of tail. Mother of Mousetail's kits.

-Gingerkit – Golden and ginger tom with a thin tail

-Leafkit – Light brown she kit with white paws, white face and a white tipped tail.

Duskstar's kit: (Father is Lightbreeze)

-Brightkit - White and cream she-kit with bright blue eyes.

-Shadowkit – Pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes.

**Elders**

Sunglow – Cream she cat with a gray/white muzzle because of old age.

**Fantasyclan **

**Leader **

Waterstar – Gray tom

**Deputy **

Silverfeather – Silver tabby tom

**Med. Cat**

Dawnpool, - Cream tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Jewelflake – White she-cat with ginger paws

Cloudwhisker – White tom with tangled whiskers

Fernear – Dappled gray she-cat

Mistfeather – Light gray she-cat

Darkmeadow –Black tom

Lionfeather – Golden tom

Apprentice: Stempaw

Ravenstream – Black she-cat

Blazeleaf – Ginger tom

Apprentice: Twigpaw

**Apprentices**

Stempaw – Gray and white she-cat

Twigpaw – Brown tom

**Queens**

Honeyclaw – Cream she – cat Expecting Lionfeather's kits

Cinderfoot – Light gray she-cat with dark gray paw. Expecting Blazeleaf's kits.

**Elders **

**NONE**

**Tranceclan**

**Leader**

Tawnystar – Tawny coloured tom

**Deputy**

Shelltooth – Redish brown tom

Apprentice Ashpaw

**Med. Cat**

Heatherleaf – Brown she cat

**Warriors**

Grayleaf – Gray tom with brown patches

Apprentice Cherrypaw

Tigerstripe – Light brown tabby tom

Wildlight – Calico with lots of cream patches (She-cat)

Frostpool – White tom

Apprentice Thrushpaw

Snowsky – White she-cat

Whisperwind – Black tom

Smokeshadow – Black tom

Apprentice Mintpaw

Harespring – Light brown tom

Apprentice Jaggedpaw

Dustfang – Black tom with light gray fangs.

**Apprentices**

Ashpaw – Gray tom

Cherrypaw – Ginger she-cat

Thrushpaw Brown tom

Mintpaw Small skinny white she-cat

Jaggedpaw – Large black tom

**Queens**

Leopardshine – Expecting Tawnystar's kits

**Elders**

Haretail- Brown tabby she-cat

Beestripe – Golden tom with black stripes

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up! Our apprentice ceremony will be any minute know!" Brightkit, my sister and best friend, squealed in excitement.

I jumped in joy as I heard this, "I wonder who mother will choose to mentor us.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here beneath the Dream Stone for a clan meeting!" Our mothers call gathered the clan.

"I think the WHOLE clan will be here to watch us!" I squealed in joy.

As we walked towards the stone we overheard the elder, Sunglow, and a warrior mutter to each other.

"I don't trust that young'un. She's trouble and I know it."

"Why do you think that, Sunglow?" The warrior asked.

"Because," She stopped for a moment, "There is a rumor. Remember when they were born? Well, the bright one came out just fine, but when Shadowkit was born the day became darker, a cold chill came, Darkstar lost a lot of blood and lost a life when that kit came."

"So?" The warrior asked.

"So? That means somethin' and I've been around long enough to know when somethin's goin' on." The elder stopped when she noticed I was staring at her.

**Was it really my fault when mother lost a life?**

"Today my kits have turned Six Moons old.

From this moment on, until they have earned their warrior names, they will be called Brightpaw and Shadowpaw.

Blossom-morning, you will mentor Brightpaw. You have shown compassion and a strong loyalty to this clan. Pass theses virtues down to my kit.

Ivythistle, thought you are young, you have shown great bravery and loyalty to this clan. Pass these on to Shadowpaw." Our mother's eyes shone with pride.

I walked towards the tom and recognized him as the warriors Sunglow was talking to.

**Does he also think that? Does he think it's my fault.**

I looked in his eyes and all I saw was warmth and determination.

I sighed in relief.

"What should we do first?" I asked with anticipation.

"Well, if you want… I could teach you a bit of fighting at the training field." He mewed.

I paused for a moment,

"YES YES YES YES YES!" I jumped in joy and excitement.

"Okay, okay lets go!" He mewed than started walking out.

"Okay first things first. ALL enemies should be killed on spot." He growled.

"But the warrior code says that-"

"It would be better if you listen to me, not the code. And plus, what if those enemies come back? We must do our best to protect our land." Though his words were sincere, there was an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well… Okay."

"I'll teach you the killing bite first." He mewed.

I nodded. He explained the formation and showed me the move.

"Now you try it." He commanded.

"Okay." I mewed.

I tried it a few times and finally got it right.

"Perfect!" He praised, "I think I should show you around a bit."

My eyes glowed in happiness and we headed towards the forest.

"Do you see that?" He asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"That kittypet, he's hunting on our land!" He growled.

"And?" I questioned.

"Time to try the killing bite." He said with the evil glint in his eyes again.

"Wha-Okay." I agreed.

"Hey you!" I cried and walked towards her.

"Hello!" She mewed joyfully.

"You're on our land, and you're stealing our food!"

"Is there not enough to share?" She asked.

"No!" I cried, surprised that she didn't know.

I walked up to her and pounced.

"Please don't hurt me!" She wailed.

"Too late for that." I bite her neck as hard as I could and blood gushed out of the wound. I stepped back in horror as her body gave a jerk and laid still.

"Good job!" My mentor, once again, praised me.

He must of known how I felt because he sat beside me, licked the blood off my pelt and said, "It's ok, sooner or later you'll get use to it. "

"O-ok" I stuttered.

Ivythistle got up and walked towards the body with an evil grin and mewed.

"Sooner or Later."

**Thank you! I noticed that a lot of people have been doing books so I said, why not? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will be so happy!**

**Thanks again!**

**BYE BYE  
**


	2. Wonders

**Chapter 2: Wonders**

* * *

Brightpaws P.O.V.**  
**

* * *

"Shadowpaw! How was your time?" I asked.

"Fine Brightpaw." My sister gave a weak smile.

I widened my eyes.

**She's not telling me something.**

"Well mine was awesome, we went hunting and I caught the biggest hare I've ever seen!" I jumped with joy.

Shadowpaw opened her mouth to say something when our mother, the leader of Dreamclan.

"Cats of Dreamclan, Ivythistle has informed me of something and wishes to report it to the clan." She mewed and moved aside to let my sisters mentor speak.

"Today, while I was showing Shadowpaw around, we spotted a large rogue who was hunting on our land, his pelt was full of scars and his eyes had an evil glint in them. We went to confront him and he said that clan cats are weak and that he'll offer us a place in his home if we betray you." He paused as horrified gasps came from the cats.

"He attacked us and we fought as hard as we could. I was almost killed but Shadowpaw saved me and killed him. If she didn't our clan would have been in danger. So I owe her my life." He praised his apprentice.

Mews of congratulations came.

**My sister saved the clan! But why did she look horrified when Ivythistle mentioned the menace?**

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go eat." She gave another weak smile and padded towards the fresh kill pile.

I watched as my sister walked towards the pile and grabbed a rabbit before warriors and apprentices, asking what happened, surrounded her.

"What happened?" One asked.

"How did you know what to do?" Another added.

The questions kept flowing and Shadowpaw looked more and more frustrated and scared.

"Stop asking me questions!" She yowled and ran out into the forest, soon followed by her mentor.

**I should wait here. It looked like Ivythistle wanted to talk to her alone.**

* * *

SHADOWPAWS P.O.V.

* * *

Tears streamed down my face as I ran to the deepest, darkest part of the forest.

**Why did I have to kill her? She was just a kittypet, and a young one too. And why did Ivythistle have to lie? Did he think it would make me feel better?**

I stopped at the edge of a stream, laid down and sobbed some more.

"Shadowpaw?" A voice asked, "Are you okay?"

"Ivythistle?" I whimpered.

"Yes. How are you?" He asked, concern thick in his voice.

"Horrible! I can't believe you lied! I didn't kill a rogue that wanted to hurt us, I killed a harmless kittypet!" I sniffled.

"Think about it like this, what if that kittypet turned evil and wanted to take over the clans? Or maybe even her kits? You might have saved us from a disaster."

"And what if she didn't? Then I killed in cold blood!" I wailed.

"You're smart, you know. And soon you'll understand why I made you do that and then lied to the clan about it." He mewed.

"Tell me now!" I commanded.

His eyes glowed, "Well you see, I'm thinking of a way to make the clans better, bigger and stronger, and I want you to help me. That's why I asked your mother if I could mentor you. Together we could start a new clan! We could call it Ivyclan, or maybe even Shadowclan?" He persuaded.

I nodded, "Okay."

"But to do that, we have to eliminate the un-pure and the cats who would go against us. We have to get recruits." He added.

"I see."

"And by the time we are done, we could be the strongest, bravest cats ever known. We will make history! Our kits would be so proud!" He mewed.

"Our kits?" I asked.

"Why of course." He mewed, "Why wouldn't I choose you, you're beautiful, strong, clever and more."

"But, leaders can't have kits, I wanted to be the leader and YOU can be the deputy." She teased, only half joking, "And plus, I'm to young to take a mate."

"When you're a warrior." He stated.

"Maybe." I mewed.

"But if you want to become leader of a new clan, you'll have to listen to whatever I say." He ordered.

"Okay!" I nodded, unknowing of the trick he was playing.

"Do you remember Sunglow?" He asked.

"Yes." I growled.

"She will be first to die." He growled.

"She doubted me." I agreed.

"And she will keep on doubting you until she dies!" He spat, "Tomorrow she will be gone, but for now, lets go back to camp." He added before padding away to the direction we came from.

* * *

…..

Back at camp, every cat gave me concerned looks and asked how I was doing.

"I'm fine now, thank you for asking." I replied.

"Shadowpaw!" Brightpaw ran towards me and touched my muzzle with hers, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you!" I replied joyfully.

"Good! What happened out there?" She asked.

**Flashback**

* * *

"Remember not to say anything of our plans." My mentor mewed.

"Why?" I questioned.

"They might turn against us." He replied firmly.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Nothing." I replied while shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Absolutely positive." I nodded, "I'm tired, I'm gonna go make a nest. Do you want to join me?" I asked.

"Okay." My sister agreed.

Side by side we entered the den and made our nests beside each other.

"Good night, Shadowpaw." Brightpaw muttered before drifting to sleep.

"Good night Brightpaw." I said before doing the same.


End file.
